


Your Google Android Is Not Supposed To Know How To Love

by ninjentsie



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Divorced Chase Brody, Fluff, Googliplier is happy boy, Googliplier is helpful boy, I Don't Think This Is An Actual Ship Though, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sad Chase Brody, hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Google is tech support confirmed





	Your Google Android Is Not Supposed To Know How To Love

“Just l-leave me alone,” Chase growled. Google blinked. His movements were robotic as he sat down on the ground next to Chase.

“I can pull up several websites for support group sign ups. I’m filtering out anything not having to do with divorced father.” Google spoke. He looked at Chase, who was sobbing into his hands. Google did a quick history search and continued, “But according to your history you’ve already signed up and quit every single one.” Chase nodded a little and wiped his eyes.

He asked again, “Can you just go? I’m fine, okay? Crying is just what I do to calm down. It’s natural, scientific I think.”

Google immediately did searches to see if crying was a healthy coping mechanism and if crying was an automatic reaction to overwhelming emotions. Both were correct, and Google stayed quiet. He didn’t want to leave Chase alone, but he didn’t want to bother him either. So Google sat next to him, providing him company in case he needed to talk or ask for anything. Chase sniffled and cried into his hands, his body trembling with emotions.

Google carefully reached over and took one of his hands, squeezing it reassuringly. His searches showed that this was how you cared for another human being. Just soft gentle touches that really didn’t mean anything physically. Chase didn’t squirm away, in fact he squeezed back. Google smiled a little and searched the internet for what that meant. When he didn’t find a specific answer, he settled on it being that Chase was thankful for him being there.

Chase scooted closer to Google and leaned his head on the android’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Chase mumbled, “I know I told you to leave but thanks for staying.” Google rubbed his hand with his thumb.

“Any time.” Google replied, closing his eyes and lowering the brightness on his eyesight. “Sleep” sounded wonderful right now, and he was sure that Chase would like to sleep too. Chase could feel the hum from Google’s heart start to fade off. 

“Are you shutting down?” Chase asked. Google nodded a little, pausing in his shutdown sequence. Chase seemed a bit upset but nodded. He pulled his hand away, but kept his head on his shoulder. Google noticed the discomfort and turned back on. He sat up straight and took Chase’s hand again. Chase sighed, “Google you don’t have to-”

“I’m not going anywhere. Rest, and I’ll watch over you, alright? I’m not leaving you.” Google assured him. Chase nodded a little and let his head rest of Google’s shoulder again. He closed his eyes and began to doze off as Google stared at the wall, wondering how exhausted he would be the next day because of this. Oh God he was such an idiot for doing this. But he couldn’t let Chase down, right?

When he heard Chase snore he smiled.


End file.
